Location, Location, Location
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: It's exactly the sort of place I can imagine spending lazy days with him until it's time to come back to the reality and start our lives together properly.


**Location, Location, Location**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Gerry/Sandra

**Rating:- **K+

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **It's exactly the sort of place I can imagine spending lazy days with him until it's time to come back to the reality and start our lives together properly.

**Author's Note:- **Random words fic words provided this time by Elliott were:- Indigo, Dog, Brussel Sprouts, Tesco, Spy, Elliott, Costa del sol, Grand Canyon, Jim Carry, Fire

"OK I've got a pile of brochures if we decide where we want to go then we could go online and wee what we can get," Oh he's so old school at times. He's just arrived back with a rain forest's worth of holiday brochures see we're getting married and all the wedding plans are made but we still have to book a honeymoon. We've spent the last week debating everything from a short break in Scotland to a fortnight in the Maldives but we're still not seriously considering anywhere. We've got to make a decision tonight though because if we don't there's no way I'll be don't there's no way I'll be able to get both his holidays and mine approved by Strickland.

"Well I got pizzas from **Tesco** on my way home for supper I'll put them in the oven and make a salad then we'll start looking." To be honest we could look at brochures and eat but I know he'll be distracted for the next forty five minutes. He's completely addicted to this new sky comedy series about MI6 it's as good as a sleeping tablet for boring me into unconsciousness but he loves it. It's called **Spy** or something equally original I mean if you can't be bothered to come up with a descent name for a new program should you really be allowed to make it?

I have a feeling the debate tonight over where we go might go on for a while we both want something special we aren't great though at agreeing on what that something special should be. To me it's not a holiday unless there's a beach and the temperature is considerably higher than it is here. To Gerry it's just as good to spend a week licked in a cottage in the highlands with plenty of excuses not to get out of bed and a roaring **fire** in the fireplace. Don't get me wrong the idea of spending a few days holed up in a cottage with nothing to do but enjoy each other's company and make love is lovely but for a long weekend not a honeymoon.

"I bumped into Brian while I was out he was walking scampi, the **dog** is insane you know." Yes I know it's madder than Brian and that's saying something it's why they go so well together. "He thinks we should go to Blackpool he says that's were him and Esther went and it was better than anywhere you'd need to get on a plane to get to."

"Well he would say that he can't handle travelling further than within a thirty mile radius of his own front door but I can tell you now if you seriously consider Blackpool then the wedding's off!" You need to know Brian to know why he'd think the Vegas of the north would make a good holiday destination. He has a real fear of travelling too far from home and he finds it impossible to switch off. I used to feel sorry for Esther until I found out she goes on lovely short breaks with her friends. For them it seems to work it wouldn't for me though when I holiday I want it to be with Gerry or not at all.

"Aw seriously? I was thinking of a week up there then a second week hitting the other holiday at home hot spots like Brighton, Scarborough, Margate and Skegness." He loves to tease me and I love to let him. We're finished dinner and his show is over so now we've taken half the brochures each. "What about going traditional, **Costa Del Sol**? It'll be warm there at that time of year but not overly busy."

"I don't mind tourist resorts for a holiday baby but for a honeymoon? This place in the south of France the **Indigo** hotel looks lovely it specializes in quiet breaks for couples it's not hotel rooms but little self-contained beach suites." I really like this place based on what I can see from the pictures in the brochure anyway and if the Costa Del Sol is the **Brussel Sprouts** of holiday destination as in you love it or hate it then the south of France is the organic asparagus, all class and elegance.

"I don't think we're really south of France people Sandra we'd be there two days then be bored stiff by the fact there's nothing to do but sit around watching people with more money than sense play on their boats and drinking champagne." He has a point I like to think we have a little class but we both get irritated when Strickland starts to ramble on about his boat and his yacht club friends to be surrounded by people like that permanently would be a nightmare after a day or two.

"Ok what else have you got?" He's thrown aside the Spanish package holiday brochure and picked up the American Fly Drive one.

"What about this you can do a whole load of places in the states all in one, there's lots of different tours this one goes through the desert states you can even stop off at the **Grand Canyon** I've always wanted to see it."

"I like the idea of seeing the Grand Canyon but I'm not sure about the fly drive thing it sounds like the sort of thing that could end up going completely wrong and our honeymoon could end up like living through a **Jim Carry **movie." It's true it just gives too much scope for disaster I can see our honeymoon being a string of punctured tires, bad map reading and terrible hotel rooms. Besides spending no longer than a night or two in any one place then having to get up, pack up and move off again just isn't the relaxing break I had in mind.

"Well what about Vegas, the Grand Canyon and the Hoover Dam basically all the sights in Nevada for a week then we could go to Mexico or Hawaii for a week so you could lie on the beach?" Now that's the sort of plan I can get behind a week of bright lights and touristy stuff then a week lying by the pool.

"Ok well I can live with that but if we're going to be in the home of gambling for a week you'll not go mad and I want a properly luxurious resort in Hawaii something like this." I've found one called the "George **Elliott **resort hotel" it has beautiful rooms, a spa, 24 hour all inclusive room service and it's right on the beach. It's exactly the sort of place I can imagine spending lazy days with him until it's time to come back to the reality and start our lives together properly. Lives that I know are going to be amazing how could they not be when he is the centre of my world and I know I am the centre of his.


End file.
